


Scary Movie Marathon

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, House Liam, M/M, omg they were roommates, otlhouseofhorrors2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Liam's roommate has a 31-day Halloween movie marathon every October. This year, Theo asked Liam to pick out some movies and watch with him.The problem? Liam hates scary movies.





	Scary Movie Marathon

"Hmm. What about this one?" Liam's roommate, Theo, tilted the monitor toward him. He's searching for some newer films to add to their horror movie list.

Liam read the description out loud. " _ 'A college freshman is forced to endure grueling hazing rituals, while at the same time trying to evade a demented serial killer targeting her sorority sisters.'  _ I dunno. Sounds kinda lame."

"Yeah, but I heard the hot frat guy gets choked in the token sex scene. I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Liam snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just google that scene then. I'm not wasting a valuable hour and a half to something that's not going to scare me shitless just so you can get your rocks off for 2 minutes, tops."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "You assume it'll only last 2 minutes?"

"He's a frat guy," Liam shrugged.

Theo guffawed and kept scrolling. "You want to be scared shitless, and yet The Nightmare Before Christmas and Hocus Pocus are on the list."

"Those are classics and must be watched. I don't make the rules."

"Technically, I make the rules. But I guess you're right this one time."

"Whatever." 

By the time midnight rolled around, they had an acceptable list for the entirety of October. They'd squabbled and negotiated, but they finally agreed on thirty-one horror movies and Halloween classics. 

Liam plopped down on Theo's bed with a bowl of popcorn and planted his back firmly against the wall. If he was being honest with himself, he freaking hated horror movies and being scared on purpose. Seriously, who  _ wants _ to be scared??

But Theo loved scary movies and the marathon was his tradition. And Liam wanted to impress Theo. So there he was, prepared to white knuckle his way through October to try and share some of his roommate's interests. 

The first one for the first day of October was Paranormal Activity. Apparently, that's Theo's go-to starter from the beginning of his tradition.

Honestly, the only things Liam hated more than "found footage" are creepy kids. And creepy dolls.

And wouldn't you know it? Both of those things were also on that list. At least Beetlejuice was next. He could get through the worst ones and relax through the nice ones. He could-

Liam jumped when the cupboards slammed on screen. Fuck. When the girl got dragged from her bed, he hid his own ankles under his knees. By the time the movie was over, Liam had decided he'd never sleep again. 

Theo shut off the laptop and shoved at his shoulder. "We both have class in the afternoon. Let's get some sleep."

Theo slept like a baby. Liam jumped at every little noise he heard until daybreak, then he finally dozed until it was time to go to class.

Theo was a bit of a snob when it came to his horror movies, so he preferred original films to the reboots. So, while the original Nightmare on Elm Street was actually pretty creepy, the old school effects kept it from being too real to keep Liam up for long. For which he was grateful. 

That rule didn't apply to Carrie. After a back to back double feature with the 1976 and 2013 versions (Theo didn't care for the 2002 one), Liam vowed to never be mean to a girl ever again.

And then they watched Don't Breathe. Liam isn't sure  _ he  _ breathed throughout the entire movie. Theo's smile and excited chatter after the movie ended were almost made up for the ache from Liam's tensed muscles and the lightheadedness from unspent adrenaline. 

Liam bit his tongue bloody during 1988's Child's Play. Honestly, fuck Chucky. 

He felt the need to shower in holy water after Seven. But he made it through the first week, so that was something. 

After watching Coraline, he finally understood his mother's reaction the first time she watched it. (It seemed much less horrifying when he was a kid.)

OG Halloween wasn't too bad and Jeepers Creepers wasn't as scary as he remembered.

Then came the IT double feature. The original Pennywise terrified Liam as much as it always had. The new one had Liam shamelessly pressing up against Theo for the majority of the film. The fact that Theo hadn't moved away or judged him for it distracted Liam from thoughts of killer demon clowns and he actually slept.

Liam was glad he convinced Theo to put Casper on the list because come on, it really was a classic. 

Thirteen Ghosts wasn't actually very scary but was another traditional movie for Theo, apparently. 

And that was it for Liam. He made it through 13 days. Then Theo popped in Annabelle. This was not like OG Chucky. This was a modern possessed doll and it was too real and Liam couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck! I'm gonna- I gotta-" He gestured wildly toward the front door and noped the fuck out of the room. 

\--

Twenty minutes later, Theo plopped into the booth beside him at the 24-hour diner just off campus, startling Liam so bad he almost dropped his phone in the last of his chili fries.

"I should've known this is where I'd find you." Theo gave a self-deprecating laugh. "You probably came straight here, huh?"

Liam mumbles an affirmation, refusing to look Theo in the eye. He'd run like a freaking pansy and he wasn't ready to be made fun of just yet.

"Why didn't you tell me you hated scary movies?" Theo asked.

Liam made a halfhearted attempt at saving face. "Who said I hate scary movies?"

"Mason. After I couldn't find you for fifteen minutes and called him to see if you went to his place. He very rudely asked what I'd done to you to make you run from me. When I told him we were just watching a movie, he asked me which one. I told him and he told me you hate scary movies."

Liam scoffed. "Did he tell you I broke my arm jumping off a roof with an umbrella after watching Mary Poppins, too?"

"No." Theo sounded amused. "Did you?"

Liam glared at him before looking away again.

"Hey, no," Theo said softly and used his fingertips to turn Liam's face back toward him. "Talk to me. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Didn't want you to make fun of me." Liam lifted his chin.

"I wouldn't have- okay, I might've teased you a little, but I wouldn't have made you watch a bunch of scary movies with me."

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to watch a bunch of scary movies with you."  _ Wait, shit. _ Okay, so that was out there. 

Theo blinked. "Really?"

"Well, okay, I mean, I would have preferred other movies besides scary movies but since you wanted to watch scary movies because of your tradition, I was going to have to settle for scary movies. Which was fine, mostly, since you like the older ones with the bad effects better and those I can handle pretty well and of course I like the ones I picked but I  _ hate _ creepy dolls and I barely made it through Chucky and I tried to get through Annabelle but clearly I'm a fucking-"

"Liam!" Liam clamped his mouth shut. When Theo seemed satisfied that Liam would stay shut up, he asked, "Why did you want to watch the movies with me if you hate them so much?"

Liam resisted Theo's fingers still on his face to look down at his fidgeting fingers. "A little terror seemed like a small price to pay to have you all to myself for thirty-one nights in a row."

The fingers fell from Liam's face and he peeked over from the corner of his eye to see Theo gaping at him. He hunched his shoulders and glared at the sugar shaker as if it was the one to tell his roommate that he had a crush on him.

"Are you… are you saying you like me?" Theo finally asked.

Liam sighed and leaned back against the booth. "Yes, Theo. That's what I'm saying. Don't worry about it, okay. I'm sure I'll get over it eventually."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want you to."

Liam blinked. Then turns his head to look at Theo. "Really?"

Theo snorted a little, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you believe me if I told you I made the tradition up hoping you'd at least  _ cuddle _ with me through some scary movies?"

Liam's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me right now? Do you even like scary movies?"

"Oh, yeah, I love them. But I never had a traditional marathon for watching them before. I got the idea from a Facebook post. So, I thought that maybe if we watched a bunch of scary movies, maybe you'd cuddle up to me if you got scared." He rolled his eyes at himself. "Dumb, I know, especially since you stayed on your side through every movie--except IT, but then you only pressed against me and nothing else, so I was just resigning myself to watching a cool marathon with my hot roommate who doesn't-"

Liam pressed his mouth to Theo's. Normally, he's against using kissing to shut someone up, because  _ rude, _ but he had to show Theo how much he doesn't  _ "doesn't". _

After a moment of surprise, Theo kissed him back. They kissed and kissed, until someone clearing their throat brought them back. 

Liam looked up to see his favorite waitress, Tara (not to be confused with Theo's sister, Tara), one hand on her hip, the other holding a coffee carafe. "I'm happy yall figured that out," she gestures between them, "but I'd appreciate it if you take it back to your dorm and outta my diner."

Theo cleared his throat, cheeks burning. "Sorry, Tara. We'll get out of your hair." He pulled a twenty out of his wallet and left it on the table, pulling an equally red-faced Liam out of the booth and waved goodbye as they left the diner.

When they made it back to their room, Liam picked up the laptop to see that Theo hadn't bothered to pause the movie when he'd rushed after him. Liam smiled a little to himself thinking about how Theo had actually cared enough to run after him.

He clicked around until he got to the chapters menu. He clicked on the one closest to where he was pretty sure they'd left off. 

Theo slid in behind Liam, wrapping his arms around him. "We don't have to watch it."

"I'm not fucking up my fourteen day streak over some stupid doll," Liam mumbles. "Besides, if I get scared, I can just cuddle with you."

"Absolutely right." Theo kissed his head and pulled him closer.


End file.
